Supergirl x Female Reader - Confession Obsession
by FicsWithShips owo
Summary: You confess so much crap to your waifu, Supergirl, after she saves you. Yuri/Lesbo/GirlXGirl reader story R&R if Supergirl is your waifu.


You.

You thought to yourself the "this must be a dream" crap.

Supergirl had saved you.

Supergirl is carrying you bridal style from whatever explosion was happening. You were too blind to your one and only waifu to remember what had happened minutes before. Something, blah blah, monsters or evil scientist, blah blah, you were close to your own death by the bad guy, blah blah.

Though before the mad scientist could shoot you Supergirl flew in and broke the mad scientist's weapon. He turned on some self-destruct button not wanting to be sent to prison and heading to a life of crime. That's when Supergirl had no choice but to pick you up fly off before the building could explode.

That's how you spent a Thursday night? Being kidnapped by some rookie scientist to be saved by the superheroine you admire the most?

In all honesty, you couldn't complain. It was Supergirl after all.

"He didn't do any experiments on you did he?" Supergirl asks while you're actual face to face with your biggest crush of the Justice League. You could only shake your head in answer, you're flustered and blushing. Maybe the scientist did kill you and this is just your heaven.

"Y-You're... Y-You're Supergirl..." You mutter.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She smiles at you, with charm.

Your heart flutters twice as more as your idol smiles at you. "Thank You...for saving me.." You say, trying not to be mumbler.

"Don't mention it, where do you live so I can drop you off?".

"Same as you, Supergirl...M-Metropolis. At the apartment building. " You try so hard to sound charming back. "I'm a huge fan...of you...I think you're the coolest of the Justice League. I'm a huge superhero fan. ".

She chuckles, "Thanks, you just made my day. ". You couldn't help but just squeal on the inside but chuckle in that fangirl way that you made Supergirl laugh. Though you don't want to say something that would make it awkward between you both.

Supergirl giggles, "Are you feeling alright? You're red, nervous, and your heart is going crazy. ". You remember hearing and seeing rumors on the internet that Superman and Supergirl can sense every heartbeat on Earth.

"So you and Superman can hear every heart on Earth?" You asked, "Oh yeah it is. Even the criminals have the slowest of beats. ".

"Yours, though, sounds like the beat of being around a crush. " She playfully winks at you.

CRAP SHE KNOWS. SHE KNOWS. WHAT DO YOU DO. SCREW IT JUST ADMIT EVERYTHING TO HER YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE.

"OKAY OKAY YES I ADMIT! I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU! I HAVE A WAIFU PILLOW OF YOU! I DRAW SO MUCH FANART OF YOU AND DO CRAPPY PHOTOSHOP PICTURES OF US TOGETHER. I TRY TO FIND AND READ YOU X FEMREADERS BUT THERE'S BARELY ANY! AND SOMETIMES I THINK OF DOING WEIRD STUFF WITH YOU AND I PERSONALLY LIKED YOUR OLD WHITE SHIRT AND BLUE SHIRT AND THOUGHT IT LOOKED REALLY GOOD BUT I LIKE YOUR CURRENT HAIR RIGHT NOW AND I-I LIKE YOU SUPERGIRL!..." You probably just either hated yourself or have the mind of an idiot to think admitting your secrets to your crush would be the best idea.

Supergirl blinked with somewhat blushing on her cheeks.

Holy crap.

You made Supergirl blush.

Then it was totally worth it.

"Oh... well... uh. I didn't know that my fans who like me like that were...female.." She states.

It's a moment of silence between you both.

"I'm kinda open to that..." She says. Your eyes widen and your cheeks flush. Supergirl admitted to being open to girls, does that mean you too?

She lands on the roof of the apartment building you live in.

You're holding her hand. For an alien, her skin feels so soft. You look at her blue eyes. You study her hair, so golden and clean. You take a quick breath, you're not losing this chance of tension.

You peck her cheek and look away.

Supergirl blushes and touches her cheek. "W-well uh..thanks..I uh..gotta go..More of the world to save. Maybe next time when we meet I can ask for your number..." and you smile. You said you'd enjoy that.

Supergirl gets ready to fly but looks back you and smiles back.

She smirks, "By the way, nice undies with my logo on them. Looks cute." she says and flies off into the night sky.

Wow. Supergirl saw your underwear. WAIT SHE SAW YOUR UNDERWEAR?!

"Man this would be perfect for a FemReader x Supergirl story..." you mutter to yourself.

Wait...

 **A/N: this story is for girls who have Supergirl as their waifus**


End file.
